


[Podfic] No Gods, No Masters, Just Me

by OddityBoddity, Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, please see tags from the fic this is read from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is free. No gods, no masters. It's going to be a god damned shit show.</p>
<p>(Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2044284">this fic</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Gods, No Masters, Just Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Gods, No Masters, Just Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044284) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



This is a podfic of OddityBoddity's "No Gods, No Masters, Just Me," read by Val Mora. Please see the original fic for warnings, full tags, etc.

The opening and ending theme is Guy Lombardo's "Always."

Filesize: 115 MB  
Run Time: ~3'15"

[Link to MediaFire download.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xybm28f6ikww9o7/nogodsfinal.mp3)

[Link to Jinjurly archive download page.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-gods-no-masters-just-me)

If there are any issues with the download, please leave a comment!


End file.
